¡¿Bese a una chica!
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: ¡Pobre Kido! No puede creer lo que le paso... ¡la hermana de Kano la beso! ¡Ay por Dios! Ya sé, el summary es malisimo, no soy buena con los summaries, bueno, lo unico importante aqui es: te es mi primer fic de Kagerou Days asi que tenganme piedad; 2. Este fic participa en el reto "Girl's like Girl's" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha". Gender-bender Kano


**Holaa! Entonces, emmm , este es mi primer fic de Kagerou Days y va a participar en un reto del foro "** _ **Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha" el reto "Girl's like Girl's"**_ **que literalmente consiste en hacer un Yuri , en lo cual soy principiante digamos que este sería mi primer Yuri, asi que espero que les guste.**

 **Palabras: 445**

 **IMPORTANTE: Esto es un AU, digamos que viven vidas normales, van al colegio, pero lo mismo el Mekakushi Dan vive junto, con la pequeña diferencia de que Kano tiene una hermana, Kena (Que nombre más original por Dios!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Jin, yo solo los uso para entretenerme a mí y a otras personas sin fines de lucro. Es un fic de fans para fans.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Girl's like Girl's"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"_

 _ **¡¿Bese a una chica?!**_

 _-¡Danchou~!_

 _-¿Qué quieres Kano?-pregunto la chica desde la cocina._

 _-¡Tengo una sorpresa para usted!¡Necesito que venga a la sala~!_

 _La peliverde se dirigió al lugar indicado, consciente de que seguramente luego se arrepentiría, fuese cual fuese la sorpresa del chico._

 _-¿De que estas hablan…do?-la escena frente a ella la dejo impactada, no solo por el hecho de que Kano no estaba, sino también porque en su lugar había una chica con un parecido increíble a él- ¿Quién eres?_

 _-¡Mouuu! ¿Danchou-san no me reconoce? ¡Soy Kano!_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tú no eres Kano! ¡Kano no es mujer!_

 _-Ahora lo soy~. ¡Tal como la Danchou pidió!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _**Flashback**_

 __ _El chico la tenía acorralada, no tenia salida._

 _-¡Tsubomi-chan~!_

 _-Aléjate…_

 _-¡No hasta que la Danchou me dé un beso~!_

 _-¿Le haces lo mismo a todas las chicas que te cruzas en el colegio?_ _ **(N/A: En este fic Kano es popular con las chicas del colegio)**_ _¡Si que eres un idiota si crees que voy a caer como todas! ¡Aghh! ¡Como me gustaría que fueras mujer para que entiendas como se siente que jueguen con tus sentimientos idiota!-sentencio la chica antes de empujar al rubio y salir corriendo de allí._

 _**Fin Flashback**_

 _-¡No lo decía tan literal idiota! ¡No tenias que volverte mujer!_

 _-¿A las Danchou no le gusta mi nueva forma?_

 _-Kano, ya vuelve a la normalidad._

 _-¡Nop~! ¡No hasta conseguir un beso de Tsubomi!^^-dijo la "chica" mientras lentamente se acercaba a Kido._

 _-Nunca lo conseguirás idiota, ya déjalo…-sentencio la chica mientras retrocedía._

 _-Muy tarde Tsubomi-chan~. ¡Ya estas acorralada! ¡Si quieres salir tienes que darme un beso~!_

 _-Kano, ¿algún día dejaras de ser un idiota?_

 _-¡Nunca! No hasta conseguir mi beso de Tsubomi-chan~_

 _-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto…_

 _En un rápido pero brusco movimiento, Kido agarro el cuello de la camiseta de la "chica" y la acerco lo suficiente para rosar sus labios._

 _-¡Listo! ¿Satisfecho?-exclamo la chica cuando la soltó._

 _-…_

 _-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ KIDO BESO A MI HERMANA?!- la chica escucho gritar a una vos DEMASIADO conocida._

 _-¿Kano?-pregunto la peliverde cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta- Si tu eres Kano entonces… ¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo Kena?_

 _-Jejejeje… hola onii-chan- dijo la gemela de Kano- Creo que es hora de que me vaya._

 _-Kena, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Kano agarrando a su hermana antes de que se fuera._

 _-Larga historia._

 _-Tenemos tiempo- dijeron Kano y Kido._

 _-Digamos que… escuche lo que Kido-san le dijo a onii-chan ayer cuando estaba tratando de besarla y decidí tenderle una trampa a Kido…_

 _-¡KENA!-exclamaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡Lo lamento! ^^_

 _Claro que no lo diría. No diría que le gustaba la misma chica que su hermano. Y mucho menos que le gustaba alguien de su mismo género. No señor._

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme un review diciéndome que les pareció ¿quieren? :)**_

 _ **Bueno, con eso me despido por ahora.**_

 **Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

 **De parte de Ani-chan**


End file.
